Previous research has demonstrated that, as equivalent blood alcohol levels, children of alcoholics (FHP) show decreased response following ethanol administration on a variety of outcome measures as compared with family history negative (FHN) subjects. The present experiment examines the pharmacological specificity of these differential ethanol responses in FHP subjects by characterizing dose-effective responses to the barbiturate secobarbital, which is cross-tolerant with ethanol.